muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Zeitmaschine
Die Zeitmaschine (The Time Machine) is a 60-minute German TV movie starring Wolle, Pferd of Sesamstrasse and its spin-off Eine Möhre für Zwei. Wolle and Pferd want to help little Emma and her grandfather. Social worker Verena Winkel wants Emma to move away from her grandpa in order to lead a better life in an orphanage. The friends try to thwart these plans in an unusual way, with Wolle building a time machine to change the past. Accidentally, he takes Emma and Pferd on three adventurous trips into the past: Together they visit the Vikings, a poet of the early 19th century, as well as the Lapuna tribe of Native Americans. This is the spin-off's third movie, following season 3's Das Geheimnis der Blumenfabrik and season 4's Der Schatz des Käpt'n Karotte, and it is actually part of the show's 5th season. It aired on April 14, 2017 (as a special Easter event), on children's TV network KIKA. For subsequent airings, the film was divided into five individual episodes (all but the final episode reading "to be continued..." as they conclude), to fit into regular Eine Möhre für Zwei airings. The film first aired as a 5-part series beginning November 5, 2017. The movie was released on DVD on August 18, 2017. Episodes Feature film "Sesamstraße präsentiert: Die Zeitmaschine" ("Sesame Street presents: The Time Machine") aired on April 14, 2017 Five-part series # "Emma in Not" ("Emma in Peril") aired on November 5, 2017 # "Der Schatz der Wikinger" ("The Treasure of the Vikings") aired on November 6, 2017 # "Der Dichter" ("The Poet") aired on November 7, 2017 # "Der Zaubertrank der Indianer" ("The Potion of the Indians") aired on November 8, 2017 # "Die Kraft der Worte" ("The Power of Words") aired on November 9, 2017 Notes *The film was filmed in Hamburg and its neighboring cities. *Cast member Nicole Foltys, who plays the Native American Chief's wife, is also a regular crew member on Eine Möhre für Zwei. *As was the case with the first two "Möhre" films Das Geheimnis der Blumenfabrik and Der Schatz des Käpt'n Karotte, the movie premiered at a special theater screening for cast and crew in 2017, this time at Hamburg indie theater Metropolis. Additional tickets were raffled off through the show's official website. *Unusual for a German Sesame production, this TV movie includes a specially produced animated title sequence, as well as a closing sequence crediting cast and crew by name. Cast :Muppets *Martin Paas as Wolle *Vince Chester rod-hands (Wolle) *Carsten Morar-Haffke as Pferd *Charlie Kaiser right-hands (Pferd) :Humans *Matilda Hemminger as Emma *Dieter Hallervorden as Emma's Großvater (Emma's Grandpa) *Johanna Christine Gehlen as Verena Winkel *Matthias Bundschuh as Dichter (Poet) *Bülent Ceylan as Indianerhäuptling (Tribal Chief) *Nicole Foltys as Häuptlingsfrau (Tribal Chief's Wife) *Torsten Hammann as Wikinger (Viking) *Kailas Mahadevan as Freddie Kasten :Director *Marco Musienko Releases Image:Sesamstrasse_präsentiert-_Die_Zeitmaschine_DVD_(2017-08-18).jpg|DVD release (2017-08-18) Image:Sesamstrasse_präsentiert-_Die_Zeitmaschine_DVD_(2017-08-18)_back.jpg|DVD release (back) Image:Sesamstrasse präsentiert- Die Zeitmaschine - Amazon Streaming Release (2017).jpg|Amazon streaming release artwork (2017) External links *Official website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Sesame Street Movies Category:Eine Möhre für Zwei Episodes